


Scars & Kisses

by Elfwreck



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, EWE, Kissing, M/M, Post-War, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-23
Updated: 2005-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First he kisses the scar on my forehead..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars & Kisses

First he kisses the scar on my forehead, that caused so much animosity between us for so long. Next he kisses the scar traced in words on my hand. Then he trails kisses down my chest, over the invisible scars of years of hunger. He gently rolls me over and places one kiss on each end of the lash-marks on my back. One more kiss, at the very bottom of my spine, where the Death Eaters caused more pain than I thought one body could hold.

Each kiss is an apology. With every sigh, every trembling moan, I forgive him.


End file.
